


and they were (not) roommates

by AimiTachibanana



Series: yer a wizard phannie [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Making Out, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimiTachibanana/pseuds/AimiTachibanana
Summary: dan wakes up in the hufflepuff dorms
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: yer a wizard phannie [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835977
Comments: 18
Kudos: 73





	and they were (not) roommates

**Author's Note:**

> if u cant tell from the chaotic energy of the title yet. this is in fact a 3am brain dump of mine and idk what im actually going for with this because this had no outline lmao rip but it was still fun and i hope u enjoy this!

Sunlight streaks through the circular glass window panes, illuminating the whole room in a pleasantly vibrant shade of yellow that resembled a fresh pot of honey. The cosy layout of the place was not that far from the atmosphere up in the Gryffindor tower, though it had a different appeal. For one thing, plants were everywhere.

Despite the plenty other unique details worthy to point out, it just happened to be the one feature that stood out to Dan as he slowly took in the sight of the Hufflepuff dorm through the small gap in the bed curtains. He hadn’t had the opportunity to do so last night, he was rather… preoccupied with something else.

Or more specifically, _someone_.

Feather-light kisses at Dan’s nape told him the owner of the bed was now awake.

Dan closed his eyes and hummed contentedly.

“Didn’t think you’d be awake before me.” came Phil’s low and husky morning voice.

Everything was slow and innocent until hearing Phil like _that_. The sound was right next to Dan’s ear which made it impossible to ignore the blood rush downwards, causing a familiar tugging sensation just below Dan’s abdomen.

Phil, who was the epitome of softness, with his mismatched socks and his undying passion for Magical Creatures, whose tongue pokes out when trying to suppress a giggle as he randomly offers sweets so he would feel less guilty of his impulses. The Phil everyone views to be shy and timid, who’s all smiles with his kind and mesmerizing iridescent eyes, could make Dan fall apart with something so simple as speaking after just waking up.

_Merlin_ , he thought. What heavenly lottery or absurd twist of fate did Dan even manage to luck himself with, ending up curled next to Phil Lester?

Dan shifted and turned his body to fully face Phil. Dan saw him only just stirring, his eyelids fluttering and an unfocused gaze beneath them. But then Dan didn’t wait for Phil to properly open those pretty eyes anymore as he leaned down, one hand cupping Phil’s jaw, the other sliding up to the paler boy’s bare chest. He swung a leg over Phil's hip as he captured those delicious lips in a deep kiss.

It was like his brain was clouded with nothing but want as he slowly positioned himself until he was practically laying on top of Phil. All the rest of his senses got overridden by the feel of Phil’s pliant lips underneath him that he gasped and shivered at the sudden contact of cold but gentle hands snaking themselves around his very naked waist.

And Phil, who very much was the epitome of softness to everyone, had a switch only Dan has access to. He didn’t waste time as soon as he noticed the split second of Dan losing his control. Using the hand underneath Dan's thigh, Phil took the opportunity to flip them over in one swift and expert move, ending up on top of Dan this time— _and_ in charge of the kiss.

He presses a few more kisses to Dan for a while before leaning back ever so slightly to admire the view; Dan was panting and his cheeks were flushed red, his brown curls were disheveled and he rested his head on the pillow to meet Phil’s eyes, a smirk formed on his swollen lips.

“Good morning.” said Phil, quirking his eyebrows and grinning.

Dan’s eyes fell shut as he arched his back and groaned. “I think,” he says, as soon as he found his composure, “it should be deemed illegal to sound as sexy as that in this ungodly hour.”

Phil’s teeth caught his bottom lip. So _that’s_ what got Dan so riled up this early.

“ _And_ that look.” Dan huffed, the arms around Phil’s neck pulled him down, but Phil teasingly resisted and stayed still.

The chuckle Phil let out was throatier than he anticipated, and it was then when Phil understood what Dan meant.

Dan can only pout in retaliation. “You plan on just eye-fucking me, Lester?”

Phil rolled his eyes. “Someone’s grouchy.” he said in a singsong voice as he leaned down and—to Dan’s dismay, pressed a lingering kiss on Dan’s forehead instead. It was too affectionate for the mood Dan was in, but it was exactly what Phil intended. They weren’t in a rush this time; this wasn’t like last night. He wanted to savour every close moment with Dan and if that did mean eye-fucking for now… then yes, it would suffice.

“It’s the best way to wake up.” Dan mumbles once Phil turns around so they were both back to spooning each other, this time reversed. He buries his face in Phil’s neck, inhaling the scent.

“Shagging?” And although Phil was facing away, Dan can hear the grin as he spoke.

Dan snorted. “I meant your _voice_ , you absolute cheeky tit.” He felt Phil giggle in his arms. “To think I was the one who woke up with a heated situation down there.”

“So… you disagree with what I said?” Phil’s tone was challenging.

This forces a chuckle out of Dan as he rolled his eyes. “Twat. You might actually be the death of me.” His hand trailed down to Phil’s arse.

He was half expecting Phil to inch forward or swat his hand away but Phil simply let his hand rest there—not that Dan was complaining…

“Your roommates are still asleep?”

Phil hummed, though it expressed disagreement. “Reckon they’re already at the game. Match against Ravenclaw today remember?”

“Oh?”

Another hum from Phil, too lazy and sleepy to even respond properly. Dan scoffed, it was baffling him how Phil _still_ isn’t fully awake yet.

“If I knew we’d have so much time this morning…”

“Uh, you _did_ know.” Phil said, much louder. “I told you they’d be gone early and I told you we’d have all the time tomorrow. That just didn’t stop you from kissing me though, and honestly, who am I to refuse something like that?”

Dan smiled sheepishly at the recollection until a thought occurred, “Hey, _you_ kissed _me_ first!”

“Yeah but we weren’t in my dorm yet!”

“And whose idea was it to ‘continue this in his room?’”

“That’s not what I said.”

“Yes it was.”

“I said, ‘maybe this isn’t the right place for this…’ And then you said, ‘your common room is nearer,’ so I snuck you in!”

“Why would you sneak someone in if you’re not planning to sleep together?”

Phil stammers for a while. “Alright… but I wasn’t thinking in that sense!”

“ _Really?_ ” Dan said in disbelief but was unable to suppress his grin. “That’s adorable.”

“Shut up.”

“No, I mean it. That’s so pure.” He guided Phil to twist his body so Dan could see Phil’s face that appeared to be blushing furiously. “I promise I’m not teasing.” Dan said unconvincingly, the huge grin still plastered on his face.

Phil continued to frown at him.

Dan’s expression softened and he kissed the tip of Phil’s nose. “You don’t regret it, do you?”

“Of course not.” Phil looked up at him with wide eyes. “Do you?” He sounded hesitant, small and scared all of a sudden.

“No, no.” Dan shook his head. “Just wanted to make sure.”

Phil smiled and entwined their fingers together.

“What is it?”

“Nothing,” Phil sighs, “I’ve wanted this—I’ve wanted _you_ for a while now.”

Dan mused at this. “Phil,” he waited for their eyes to meet. “I’ve liked you since fourth year. You have no idea how often I’ve dreamt of waking up next to you.”

Phil only gazed back at him. The moment stretched until Dan became highly aware of their semi-naked state as he tugged on the blankets.

When Phil finally found his words, a small smile formed on his lips. “So when you said you wanted to ask someone else to the Yule ball…”

“I meant you.” Dan nodded.

Phil’s eyebrows shot up. “I thought you were joking about that last night.”

Dan sighs, “Phil, never in my life have I been completely sincere until when I was professing my feelings for you.”

Hands landed on either side of Dan’s face. “And never in my life have I been absolutely smitten, Howell.” Phil moved to straddle Dan before capturing his lips in a chaste kiss.

Dan pulled back only to say, “Sap.”

“Says the sod who’s thirsted for me longer than I had for him.”

Something between a scoff and a chuckle escaped Dan’s lips. “Didn’t think you’d have such a huge ego.” Phil rolled his eyes at this. “then again, I think it matches something else about you that’s hu— _mmph_.”

Phil interrupted him with a rough kiss now, biting and sucking hard at his parted lips. Dan didn’t dare make any movement of protest whatsoever, even as Phil released his lips in favor of ravaging his sensitive neck.

_Finally_. Dan’s hands were instantly back around Phil’s neck.

But then as immediate as it was, Phil stilled his movements. “Dan,”

It was Dan’s turn to be too arsed to respond properly as he simply lets out a hum.

“ _Dan._ ”

Dan reluctantly paused to look up at Phil. He was too dazed to analyse further, so when he was met with Phil’s distant expression, he errantly rolled his hips against Phil. For a moment, he reveled in the satisfaction of catching Phil off guard as the boy bit back a grunt, but then he _heard_ it…

The door to the dorm shut with a distant thud and several voices began increasing in volume.

Dan’s wide eyes snapped at Phil. “I thought they were at the match?” he hissed a whisper.

“They said they were! They told me they were leaving early for it!”

Silence fell between them as they realised; _maybe it wasn’t so early anymore_. The look they shared told them they both arrived at the same conclusion.

Thank fuck, they didn't open the bed curtains.

“Where’d you reckon Phil is?” one of the voices outside said.

“Yeah he missed the entire game.”

“He’s not a big fan of Quidditch anyway.”

“He would watch sometimes!”

A scoff. “Yeah, until he started going out with Howell. Don’t think he’s bothered to pretend he enjoys it since.”

“Can’t say I blame him.”

They laugh.

“Well, now that you mention it, he probably is with his boyfriend.”

“Are they already—?!”

“Oh, come on.”

“Yeah, at this point it’s ridiculous if they still aren’t together in that sense.”

“Of course they are! Might’ve been for a long while now.”

“Mate, you put too much faith in them.”

They laugh again.

“Those two are bloody hopeless. Merlin knows you don’t just look at a friend like that!”

“I might literally confess for Phil if they’re still not together by exams.”

“Now I _really_ want to see that.”

The sound of the door opening was heard as the laughter and the voices gradually faded away.

“I heard Kendall and Evans are still on about their bet.”

“Aren’t they Howell’s roommates?”

“Yeah, they asked me if Howell slept in our dorm…”

The door closes.

The conversation echoes in the now quiet air. Phil wasn’t sure if he were to feel embarrassed of his roommates or surprised by how astute they can be, or _were him and Dan just really that obvious?_

“The first thing I’ll do is find new roommates who aren’t arsewipes.” Dan’s voice filled the silence.

Phil burst out laughing. Dan eventually followed.

“You can be our fifth roommate, Dan.”

Dan tilted his head up to see Phil’s blinding smile. The smile that drew people to Phil Lester, but it was softer, the expression fonder as Dan was certain it was a sight only meant for him. His chest fluttered at the thought.

“You bet your sexy arse I’m not waking up without you anymore.” Dan grinned almost wickedly.

“See, that single remark just disqualified your chances of being a Hufflepuff.”

“Well, Mr. Philip, I guess it’s time for your training to become a Gryffindor! Where dwell the brave at hea— _ah!_ ”

Phil smirks. “Oh, sorry. Do continue.”

“You can’t just keep using your hips to cut me off.” Dan said chasing his breath.

“It works, what can I say?”

“Cheeky bastard.”

“I’m proving a point.” Phil said in a low voice.

“A-and that is?” Dan says challengingly despite his voice betraying him as it comes out in barely a whisper.

“You Gryffindors need to learn… you don’t get to lead all the time.”

“Ah, you’d be a great Gryffindor.” This time Dan cut him off with a desperate kiss, ignoring Phil’s disapproving grunt.

But if Phil truly was anything, he was painfully stubborn. He pulls apart. “And you’d make a terrible Hufflepuff.”

“Can’t say I disagree to that.” Dan grins, leaning in once more.

“Dan?”

Dan sighs exasperatedly, “Merlin’s saggy balls," he muttered under his breath. _"What?”_

Despite himself, Phil giggled. “You know you can’t actually move-in here, right?”

He rolls his eyes. “ _Yes_ , you nerd. I’m not a Prefect for no reason. Although…” Dan trailed, his voice getting lower. “I guess that just means it’s easier to cover up my absences in the tower.”

“Fine.” Phil sighs in defeat, though he couldn't help but grin. “Just don’t say I didn’t warn you.” And their lips finally collided, knowing they won’t be disturbed further that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aimitachibanana)
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
